If I Could Go Back
by Heart of Seoul
Summary: "If I only had a time machine, I would take it back to the moment that you fell in love with me and stay there forever." But time machines don't exist...


**Hey hey hey! What's up muh readers! Hope you enjoy this little song-fic of Time Machine by Jason Chen. He is an awesome singer/songwriter and I hope you check him out! I've been obsessed with his "Never for Nothing" album and every song reminds me of Sonny and Chad, so...**

**I mainly wanted to make this story to bring back old memories and ease back into writing. I added a few things to make it fit the lyrics. I was formally known as "ChannyFanInTheBlob" but I lost my account information, so I hope you check out my old stories too, that is if you like this.**

**Here's a link to the song: m. youtube watch? v= uCc7IZAFEXY (make sure to remove the spaces)**

**I don't own Sonny With A Chance!**

**Read and Review! :)**

* * *

**In my head, I'm going back through all the stupid things I said**

"_How could you say you don't care about the Falls?"_

"_Whoa whoa wait! What are you more upset about: The fact that I'm calling off our date or that I'm over the Falls?"_

"_That's a toughie."_

"_That's a toughie?"_

"_It's just that you know if you date me, you date the Falls, so if you hurt one of us, you hurt us both."_

"_Oh my gosh! I can't believe I was so close to going on a date with you. What was I thinking? Obviously I wasn't thinking…"_

"_Yeah! And ironically, this is a drama free zone. So, SECURITY!"_

"_Let me tell you something. 24 hours ago, I fell in love with a guy named Mackenzie and you Chad are no…"_

"_Don't say Mackenzie. Do not say Mackenzie!"_

"_MACKENZIE!"_

"_She said it. That's it! Where's my security! You are no longer welcome at the Falls!"_

* * *

"_Look, I know you're upset and I'm sorry. How do you think I feel? I want this date to be perfect. I got a limo, I spent three hours getting dressed, I got a private room with my favorite chef and there you are looking all beautiful with your great smile, those big, brown eyes, and, and...you just ruin everything."_

"_What? How do I ruin everything?"_

"_When I was with you in that restaurant, I turned from this very cool guy on page 17, riding his horse through Malibu Canon to this idiot on the cover who threw up on his date. Whose fault is that? Yours!"_

"_Look, Chad I was nervous too. Not throwing up on my date nervous, but I mean I had butterflies."_

"_But your butterflies aren't news, while my butterflies end up on the cover! I've got an image to protect, Sonny."_

"_What are you getting at? That you don't wanna see me anymore?"_

"_Of course I wanna see you, I just don't wanna be seen with you. So, I'm thinking date number two should be some place a little less public."_

"_What? Like a cave?"_

_*Gasp* "That could be romantic!"_

"_Or like an abandoned warehouse? Oh, you know what? I got it! Perfect! The best way to keep us a secret is for there not to be an us."_

"_Ooh! I like this! Wait, no. I don't like this."_

"_Bye, Chad."_

"_But Sonny…"_

* * *

"_You told."_

"_No, I didn't!"_

"_How'd they find out, Sonny? You were the only one that knew."_

"_Chad, I didn't tell anybody about your fortune cookies. Oh my gosh! You don't believe me… Are you thinking about checking a cookie?"_

"_Would that be bad?"_

"_I don't know. Let's see. 'He who checks cookie, checks into hospital.'"_

"_Come on, Sonny. I told you a secret now everyone knows about it. What am I supposed to think?"_

"_You're not supposed think. I'm your girlfriend. You're supposed to trust me. You know what? Just take your stupid cookies and private plane and go."_

* * *

**And I'm trying to figure out the moment I lost my head**

"_Sonny! Sonny!"_

"_Oh my gosh! Another thing that you lied to me about? You do know how to ride a bike."_

"_No. No, I really don't. I'm really afraid right now, but I'm more afraid of losing you. Come on, Sonny. I'm reaching out to you. No, really. I'm reaching out to you because I don't know how to stop this thing. Help me! Ah, ahhh!"_

"_Guess you really didn't know how to ride a bike. Chad, are you okay?"_

"_Yeah. I'm okay."_

"_Okay, are you sure? What's your name?"_

"_Chad Dylan Cooper."_

"_What's my name?"_

"_Sonny Munroe."_

"_What's today's date?"_

"_October second."_

"_Good, remember that."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because today's the day I decided to give you a second chance."_

_Later_

"_Nice to see all the contestants are back for the speed round. Here we go! Your first mate's favorite sport."_

"_October second."_

"_Name of their first pet."_

"_October second."_

"_Hometown."_

"_October second."_

"_Aw, I get it. You're so excited that I gave you a second chance that you never want to forget this day."_

"_October second."_

"_Or you have a concussion."_

"_October second."_

"_Um, yeah. Can we get a doctor?"_

"_Doctober second."_

* * *

**Combination of sentences put us in the red, in the red**

"_So, I ordered a recount of the votes for best tween show."_

"_You did what now?"_

"_Ordered a recount. Oh, great news, So Random lost."_

"_I can't believe this."_

"_What? That you lost? Ugh. Don't worry about it, you'll get used to it. I did."_

"_No you didn't. You ordered a recount, Chad. Why would you even think about doing that?"_

"_You felt weird about winning. I felt weird about losing. And now, thanks to me, we don't have to feel weird anymore. But you do have a very weird look on your face."_

"_It's called disappointment, Chad. You were so miserable that you weren't the center of attention for one day, you went out and ordered a recount?"_

"_Whoa. Okay, I just thing to go back to normal, like I promised."_

"_Normal? Oh, you mean the normal where you always win and I always lose? I don't like that normal. Boyfriends and girlfriends are supposed to support each other, root for each other. I can't be in a relationship with someone who always puts themselves first."_

"_I did this for us, okay?"_

"_No, Chad. The only us there is now is between you and this award. I hope you two will be very happy together."_

"_I'm sorry. Are you breaking up with me? 'Cause I thought I was helping."_

"_That's the worst part about it. Goodbye, Chad."_

"_Sonny, don't do this. This is ridi-"_

"_No, just go."_

"_But, I…I-"_

"_Chad there are no second chances this time. I'm sorry. You won the recount, but you lost me."_

* * *

**Whoa oh oh. Something inside me pushed to be right**

"_So, what did you want?"_

"_Some answers."_

"_To what?"_

"_To how it all ends! To how long it's gonna be before you ask the girl you're destined to be with." _

_What is she talking about? _

"_I'm not sure I can answer that."_

"_Aren't you in charge of your own destiny?"_

"_I guess…"_

"_Well, it's time to say enough! I mean when two people are this right for each other, there's only one thing they can do."_

_Is she talking about us? She thinks were right for each other?_

"_How long have you felt this way?"_

"_Just since yesterday. It hasn't been long, but it hit me like a ton of bricks."_

_Oh my Chad!_

"_I mean, I guess I feel the same way."_

"_Well then do something about it."_

_Alrighty then…_

"_Ok then. I will."_

"_Great!"_

_Ask her out already, doofus!_

"_Sonny, will you go out with me?"_

_Finally!_

"_I'm sorry, did you just ask me out?"_

_Oops!_

"_I'm sorry, didn't you just beg me to?"_

_AWKWARD!_

"_Wait. Did you think I was talking about…Oh dear! This is awkward!"_

"_Hahahaha! Sure is. Sure is awkward. I mean I know why it's awkward, just want to know if you know why this is awkward?"_

"_I was talking about Mackenzie and Chloe…"_

_I was not right! I was wrong? Whoops!_

* * *

**Until I found myself to foregone**

**If I only had a time machine**

**I would take it back to the moment that you fell in love with me**

**And stay there forever**

**Don't you know that I'd do anything?**

**To make you understand**

**Understand that you were everything, to me**

"_No. Chad. What is he doing here?"_

"_Open the window! Open the window!"_

"_Chad, what are you doing?"_

"_Doorman wouldn't let me in!"_

"_Which means he's doing his job."_

"_Sonny, he's on a rope and appears to be slipping."_

"_Fine."_

"_Oh! Thank you. Thank you. __I'm good. It's uh it's a little chilly out there."_

"_Mm. Trust me, it's colder in here. Am I right, huh? Up top! See? I told you. Kay, I'll just leave you two alone."_

"_Sonny, please. I've been thinking about what you said and you were right. You threw away season three? I got a Tweeple's Choice award for season three. That was finest-wait, it's not about me. It's not about me."_

"_You know what? It is! It's always about you and how cool you are and how you look and that's never gonna change!"_

"_It is-it already has." _

"_You know what, Chad? Why don't you just leave the way you came in?"_

"_Fine, but if you don't mind, I think I'll take this window."_

"_Oh my gosh! 'Chad is a fool for Sonny'?"_

"_I wanted the world to know. I want you to know that I want to be seen with you anywhere, anytime, no matter how goofy your big, brown eyes make me."_

"_I don't know what to say."_

"_How 'bout 'yes'?"_

"_To what?"_

"_To giving our first date a second chance."_

"_Oh! Just say 'yes' already!"_

"_Yes."_

"_Shall we?"_

"_We shall."_

* * *

**If only I had a time machine**

Love was the only thing that was ever between us  
_"You know what? I think that when we were "Channy," we lost track of Sonny and Chad. You know?"_

"_Channy may not have a spark, but Sonny and Chad sure do."_

* * *

**Now you're miles away, and I'm missing your touch**

**And the pain inside is getting to be too much Way too much**

_I stared at the shiny object in my hand and slowly placed it on my wrist. Internal pain was getting worse, external pain will keep my mind off of the pain inside. I was shaking and was too afraid to do it. NO! I won't. I set the blade down and put it away. I'm not gonna harm myself. It's not what she would want and it's not what I want either. I'll have to find something else..._

* * *

**Woah oh oh. Something inside me had to be right**

Until I found myself in the wrong, so wrong

"_You're not supposed think. I'm your girlfriend. You're supposed to trust me. You know what? Just take your stupid cookies and private plane and go."_

_Later_

_*Over the phone, sobbing* "I miss you Shortstack. :("_

_Beeeeeeeeep!_

_*Runs away sobbing*_

* * *

**If I only had a time machine**

**I would take it back to the moment that you fell in love with me**

**And stay there forever**

**Don't you know that I'd do anything?**

**To make you understand**

**Understand that you were everything, to me**

_Chad: "WHAT?!"_

_Penelope: "Chad, this plane isn't gonna make it to Wisconsin."_

"_What?!" x4_

_Grady: "Oh! I see what's going on here. This is part of the in-flight entertainment. Bravo!"_

_Penelope: "Shut it! There are only two parachutes. One for me and one for the man I've always loved."_

_Nico: "I knew this day would come."_

_Zora: "Hey, Lover Boy, she's not into you, she's trying to kill you."_

_Penelope: "Jump with me, Chad. Out of this plane and into the rest of our lives."_

_Chad: "Penelope, I'm both flattered and a little creeped out, but uh I have a girlfriend."_

_Penelope: "Not for long. As soon as she loads my cheese ball bomb into that canon of hers, she'll blow herself into cheese spread. You'll be free to date!"_

_Grady: "Your cheese ball bomb?"_

_Penelope: "Of course it was mine, you dimwits. I did everything. I switched out the cheese ball with the cheese bomb, sent the hate cake, mailed the letters, framed Tawni."_

_Zora: "I was wrong?"_

_Nico: "Nice detective work, Sherlock."_

_Zora: "I do not deserve this pipe."_

_Nico: "What about our coin?"_

_Flashback_

_Grady: "What about the necklace?"_

_Flashback_

_Chad: "How did you find out about my fortune cookie secret?"_

_Penelope: "Your microphone was on. We also heard 'Ah! You are one pretty man.'"_

_Chad: "I mean, I only said that 'cause my fortune cookie told me I was pretty."_

_Grady: "Oh. Okay…"_

_Penelope: "With Sonny gone and Tawni going to jail, it'll just be you and me."_

_Nico: "I have got to get myself a plane!…Who's flying this plane?"_

_Penelope: "Nobody!"_

"_WHAT!? AH!"x4_

_Penelope: "What's it gonna be, Chad?"_

_Nico: "What are you gonna do?"_

_Chad: "Ah! I can't think! I don't need a cookie to make this decision. I choose Sonny."_

"_Yeah! Let's go!"x3_

_Penelope: "Wrong choice. 'Cause if I can't have you, nobody will! And with you gone, Mackenzie Falls will become Penelope Falls!"_

_Chad: *Gasp*_

_Penelope: "Speaking of which…Peace out suckahs!"_

_Nico: "Joke's on her! She left the other parachute!"_

_Chad: "It's not like I can't fly my own plane…GUYS! I can't fly my own plane!"_

_Later_

_Sonny: "Chad?"_

_Chad: "Sonny, I'm so sorry. I should have trusted you. Can you forgive me?"_

_Sonny: "Oh my gosh! You flew all the way to Wisconsin and fell out of the sky, just so you could apologize?"_

* * *

**If only I had a time machine**

**If I could go back and admit I was wrong**

"_Why'd I do that? I'm such an idiot! I lost the only real relationship I had for a stupid award? Why couldn't I admit that this was wrong? Why'd I insist I wasn't the least bit selfish? I mean I was trying to help us, but it did come off as conceited. Either way, she wouldn't and didn't forgive me. But I wish that she would at least know that I know what I did wrong …"_

* * *

I would take it all back and you would still be my girl

"_If I didn't order a recount, she would still be my Shortstack and we would be happy, if only…"_

* * *

**If I only had a time machine**

I would take it back to the moment that you fell in love with me

(I want to go back, to the moment)

And stay there forever

Don't you know that I'd do anything?

To make you understand

Understand that you were everything, to me

_"Sonny! Sonny!"_

_"Oh my gosh! Another thing that you lied to me about? You do know how to ride a bike."_

_"No. No, I really don't. I'm really afraid right now, but I'm more afraid of losing you. Come on, Sonny. I'm reaching out to you. No, really. I'm reaching out to you because I don't know how to stop this thing. Help me! Ah, ahhh!"_

_"Guess you really didn't know how to ride a bike."_

* * *

**In my head, I'm going back through all the little stupid things I said**

"_I love…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I mean I deeply love…"_

"_Go on."_

"…_that more kids will be reading less books thanks to Chad Dylan Cooper."_

"_How could you say you don't care about the Falls?"_

"_Of course I wanna see you, I just don't wanna be seen with you."_

"_You threw away season three? I got a Tweeple's Choice award for season three. That was finest…"_

"_Come on, Sonny. I told you a secret now everyone knows about it. What am I supposed to think?"_

"_So, I ordered a recount of the votes for best tween show."_

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! And make sure to leave a review! :D**


End file.
